Convolution Cube
The Convolution Cube is an item gained from getting a logikitten level of 100. When used, it gives a description along with all elements of it that can be interacted with. The description is in the form of: "You look at the puzzle. It is currently a | green | blue | black | white | cube | octahedron | cylinder with | thin | thick stripes and | rounded corners." Each of these aspects is stored and has a value: When an aspect value is changed, if it is less than 0 or greater than the max amount of aspects, it wraps around. For example, if the cube was red and the color aspect was reduced by 1, it would become 4 and the cube will now be white. Additionally, there is a hidden points value that is stored. This can range from 0 to 1190, inclusive. It will do various things depending on the value. Performing an action (pressing a button, pulling/pushing a lever, cranking a crank or yanking a rope) costs 1 second of production and can be done a maximum of once every 5 seconds. Buttons There are 9 total buttons on the cube. To determine if a button is visible, multiply all values + 1 together, then add color, stripes, and 2. This gives a value between 3 and 128, inclusive. Then, treat it as a 8-bit value and look at each bit. If the n-th bit is set, then the n-th button is visible. The last button, the gray button, is always visible. Large Button Button Number 0 Increments color and if corners are rounded increments shape. Small Button Button Number 1 Increments color, shape, stripes, and corners Clear Button Button Number 2 Decrements shape and gives magic orb, type is determined by what buttons are visible. Ticking Button Button Number 3 Turns off (pushes) all visible levers, increments corners Cold Button Button Number 4 No resource cost of fuel. Instead gives 3 fuel. Inverse Button Button Number 5 Swaps resource costs, and either increments or decrements stripes depending on visible buttons. Shiny Button Button Number 6 Turns on (pulls) all visible levers. Decrements corner. Dull Button Button Number 7 Flips (pushes or pulls, whichever is available) all visible levers. Gives 1 minute of production. Gray Button Resets the cube. This does not count as an action. Levers Levers work differently than buttons. Buttons, when pressed, perform an action one time. Levers instead will perform their function every time an action is taken if the lever is on. Pulling a lever turns it on, pushing it turns it off. Note that the action that you pull a lever, it does nothing and the action you push a lever it will still perform its function. Each cube aspect has some levers associated with it. To determine what levers are visible, for each aspect * Add all aspect values. * Add the aspect value we're working with (yes, again). * Divide by the number of available levers and take the remainder. * The lever with that value is visible. Color Levers There are 3 total levers in the color group. Cyan Lever 0 (color) Increments shape Magenta Lever 1 (color) Increments corners Yellow Lever 2 (color) Actions cost an additional 2000 gold, but instead of costing money produce 150k. Shape Levers There are 3 total levers in the shape group. However, it is treated as 4 and instead of lever 2, there is nothing. Iron Lever 0 (shape) Decrements stripes Copper Lever 1 (shape) If color + shape + stripes + corners is greater than 7, shows "Weird" and sets it to be a red cylinder with thick stripes and rounded corners. Does not use an action. Otherwise, removes diamond costs and instead generate 1234 diamond. Lead Lever 3 (shape) Decrements color, shape, stripes, and corners. Stripe Levers There are 2 levers in the stripe group. Squishy Lever 0 (stripe) Turns itself off and removes water costs to instead generate 5678 water. Slimy Lever 1 (stripe) Flips all other levers, even if they're not visible. Corner Levers There are 3 levers in the corner group. These levers are used to change the amount of points you have. Flaming Lever 0 (corner) Increments points Shaking Lever 1 (corner) Decrements points Ghostly Lever 2 (corner) If points are even, divides them by 2. Otherwise, multiplies by 3 and adds 1. Note that this checks before flaming and shaking change the value. Magic orb cheat sheet First press the grey button to reset Energy orb : Large-Large-Clear Force orb : Large-Clear Space orb : Small-Shiny-Clear Time orb : Small-Clear Credit to Amélie from discord. How to "Finish" the cube First press the grey button to reset F = Flaming Level, L = Large Button, C = Clear Button, X = Cold Button, G = Ghostly Lever F L L C X X X G X X X G A crank will appear, use it four time (it uses 1 fuel to crank) and a drawer will appear. Open the drawer to receive a key, but the box will crumble into dust. A new one can be gained by completing a new Logikitten puzzle. Credit to cornucanis from discord